Initial ambulatory electrocardiographic work from this laboratory has characterized the normal heart rhythm patterns in healthy elderly subjects. We have extended these efforts to include younger men and women (ages 25-60). In addition, we have added a new dimension - 24 hour ambulatory blood pressure (BP) recording - simultaneous with the ambulatory ECG recording, in normal subjects as well as hypertensives and those with congestive heart failure.